The Waiting Game
by TMC-Yuki
Summary: She watched. She learned. And she blossomed, blossomed into a wonderful woman who learned to love a special man. Read her story and, possibly, her dying wish.


**Another story ^^ Hope you guys like it, please review**

**Title: The Waiting Game  
**

* * *

_They say patience is virtue…_

_But is it really?_

* * *

A pair of pearl orbs scanned her surroundings, watching, waiting for the attack. Her group had been assigned to stay near the medical bases and the head quarters because the Kages thought it would be best if sensory ninjas were the ones to protect these places to minimise the chances of being infiltrated. There were a lot of them situated out along the perimeter of the base ready to attack those white and black clone freaks, they had already gathered that most of those who were revived by the jutsu fought out on the field as mere pawns, tools, if you prefer. On the other hand, the white and black freaks were the ones who did most of the infiltrating, sneaking up on the ninjas without fail and took their time killing them as if it was a game. The white and black freaks were at a higher rank than the revived ones, no matter how high ranked they were before they died. The clones were mutated to be able to copy the chakra of whoever it touches, it could also copy the appearance of the ninja they sucked chakra from enabling them to enter the bases, fooling the sensory ninjas. They were at a huge disadvantage. But a certain girl with dark blue hair was not intimidated by this disadvantage. In fact, she had faith that they were going to win the war, she had faith within her comrades and friends who fought alongside her, and she also had so much more faith in herself ever since he showed her the light in the darkness.

She no longer thought of herself as an underdog, or a weakling. She was on good terms with everybody, now that they knew her real strength, especially with her father and cousin, who aknowledged her more than they ever did. Her friends, family and sensei gave her the strength she needed to go on whenever she was feeling unconfident and they also helped her grow up to be an exceptional kunoichi. She vowed that she would never go back on her word that she would never give up, because that was her nindo, her ninja way. Not only this, but guaranteed a positive, blonde haired, hyperactive ninja helped her see the sun and the good in the world when she thought of him. He helped her during the Chunin Exams when she wanted nothing more than to give up. He helped her in missions and helped her find her ninja way. But this all began when she was being bullied at a young age, for being judged as snotty and arrogant because she was born with the dojutsu kekkei genkai. She was punched and kicked until a small boy with striking blue eyes stopped them from beating her up. He helped her when he knew nothing about her and most importantly, he risked his safety for her. Since then, the girl had a growing admiration for the boy that still went on to this day and beyond.

The girl's porcelain skin gave her position away in the night light, her skin looking even lighter because of the moon reflecting off her skin. She activated her Byakugan. She saw a movement in the shadows. It was time.

She whispered her wish into the wind as she got into her battle stance and stood firmly, confidently next to her teammate.

_"Naruto… I've always been chasing after you… Even now, but once this war ends, I'm going to stop once and for all… Because next time, I'll be standing right beside you, holding your hand… walking __**with**__ you! Please wait for me!_"

Her name was Hyuga Hinata and she fell in love with the village hero, jinchuriki of the nine tails and the boy who changed people's lives. All she had to do now was to wait; wait for the war to end and wait for him to love her more than a friend. She fell in love with the one and only, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

-_It's hard to wait for something you know might never happen, but it's even harder if it's all you ever want._

* * *

**Please Review! :) **

**And check out MichiyoMichiko29's stories XD They're awesome! Trust me :)**


End file.
